Parental Pondering
by Black Omochao
Summary: Two expecting parent's watch their egg as they discuss the prospect of becoming parents.


Here is another story, I don't really know why I wrote this, I don't usually write this kind of story, mainly because I don't really care for pairings, I mean they might be in a story I write to some extent, but they probably won't be the main focus, I don't even know where on earth I came up with this pairing, as I don't think it has ever been done before, and the reason Lopmon and Guilmon are in there ultimate and champion forms respectively is because for this story I'm going with the idea that they would digivolve permanently once they reached adulthood, I own nothing, enjoy. Also I know Lopmon is male in the original version, but I watched the dub, so in most of my stories Lopmon will be female.

* * *

In a building that was the headquarters for a well-known organization known as Hypnos, a large rabbit-like digimon known as Antylamon sat near a window where she watched a white egg with red spots being tended to by machines in an incubator-like device. Antylamon looked around at how the place had changed since she and her friends were children; the organization once bent on eliminating all digimon now had an incubating room for digi-eggs, and that was only one of the many things the organization now did to help her kind. Antylamon turned towards the door to the room as she heard it open and a large red dinosaur-like digimon known as Growlmon stepped in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Antylamon, how's the baby doing?" Growlmon asked as he approached the former Deva; who shot a glare towards her dinosaurian mate.

"Growlmon! Where have you been!? You've been gone for nearly an hour, what if the baby had hatched while you were gone!? You would have missed one of the most precious moments in our lives! And further more-" Antylamon yelled before Growlmon stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Antylamon, calm down, I was only talking to the doctors on the health of our baby, it took awhile for them to explain everything to me, but the important thing is our baby is developing perfectly, and you and I both know our baby will not be ready to hatch for at least a week, and even if it somehow was going too hatch today I'm sure I would sense it and rush over as fast as I could," Growlmon explained himself, Antylamon sighed and began rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry Growlmon, it's just…" Antylamon stuttered before she looked at her mate, who smiled causing her too sigh again "I'm so nervous, I mean, what if I'm not a good mother? What if our baby hates me or something or is disgusted by my past, what if it is afraid of me? What if-" Antylamon began to panic as she spoke but Growlmon stopped her again.

"Antylamon, you have nothing to worry about, you're this babies mother, I don't think it will be possible for our baby to hate you," Growlmon said with a reassuring smile, but Antylamon didn't look satisfied.

"That's easy for you to say Growlmon, you have nothing to worry about, we both know you're going to be considered the "fun" parent, while I am going to have to be the bad guy in any argument," Antylamon said with a sigh as she looked at the ground, Growlmon gave a sigh of his own before he moved his tail underneath Antylamon's chin and lifted her head up.

"Antylamon, who's to say we can't both be fun? Let's face it, there will be times when we will have to be stern, and there will be argument's, but it is just part of being mates and raising a child, Takatomon told me a human's wedding vows are to be together forever, for better, or worse, and while digimon don't have wedding's I feel that part applies to us as well," Guilmon said trying to sound as reassuring as possible before he nuzzled his noise into his mates furry cheek causing her to let out a small giggle "So please Antylamon, don't be so worried."

"Ok, ok, I get it, jeez when did you get so wise?" Antylamon asked with a chuckle.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, maybe from Takatomon, Henry, or Kyubimon, it certainly wasn't Gargomon," Growlmon said with a small laugh which Antylamon joined in on, soon the two parents-to be were laughing their heads off, the laughing slowly died down into small giggles before the room became silent once more, Antylamon nuzzled Growlmon's scaly face with a smile as Growlmon let out another small laugh.

"Thanks for that Growlmon, you're right, maybe this will be hard for us, but this is like another adventure for us, and we will do it, together," Antylamon said as she held her hand out to Growlmon, who took it with his own hand and was pulled into a loving hug by Antylamon who then glanced back at the egg "So do you think the baby will be a member of my species, yours, or something completely new created from a combination of our data?" Antylamon asked with some anticipation.

"I don't know Antylamon, but whatever our baby will look like, it will be beautiful," Growlmon said with a gentle smile and Antylamon nodded.

"So…how's Takato on the prospect of being a 'grandfather'?" Antylamon asked with a chuckle.

"He's pretty excited actually, but he did say he doesn't want the baby too call him grandpa," Growlmon said with a laugh before looking back at Antylamon "What about Gargomon? How does he feel about becoming an uncle?" Growlmon questioned as Antylamon smiled once more.

"He's really excited about it, he thinks it will be great to have someone look up to him, let's just hope the baby doesn't look up too him too much," Antylamon said with fake concern which made Growlmon giggle slightly.

"Antylamon, I hope we will be great parents," Growlmon said staring at their egg with a fatherly smile.

"I know we will be," Antylamon said taking Growlmon's hand into her own, all hint's of nervousness gone from her voice or face, Growlmon turned to his mate with a loving smile and before the two knew it they were leaning towards one another.

"Hey! You guys should probably go; we will let you know if anything changes!" A doctor said bursting into the room; startling both digimon and causing them both to fall down into a tangled mess "Um…did I interrupt something?" the doctor asked staring at the two digimon on the floor.

"Um, no," Antylamon said pulling herself up from the ground, her face as red as Growlmon's scales "We should go now Growlmon," Antylamon said hoping the doctor wouldn't notice her blush, Growlmon pulled himself off the ground and followed Antylamon out the door. Before leaving completely the two expecting parents turned back towards their egg and smiled.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Growlmon said and Antylamon nodded before they left, the doctor then left back to his own work. Unknown to any of them the digi-egg began to wiggle ever so slightly as the baby digimon within began to stir, it wasn't yet strong enough to brake free but it still could sense some of what was happening outside of its egg.

"Mama…dada," the baby digimon muttered within its egg before it went back to the process of resting and growing, hoping to hatch soon.

* * *

Um…if you're wondering about the baby digimon talking in its egg, I seem too recall at least some digimon being able to talk when they're first born, if not then…I don't know, you figure it out, and no I don't know what kind of digimon their baby is, I haven't thought that through, this is just a oneshot taking place like 10 or so year in the future in a universe I will probably never use for a story again(the universe this is set in with Growlmon and Antylamon being together, not the Tamers universe itself), remember giving me grammar and spelling corrections is a good thing and will help me improve, well good bye.


End file.
